De Emyrianske Kåber
De Emyrianske Kåber er en magerorden, som opstod få år efter Dommedag. Enhver emyriansk mager er forpligtiget ved lov til at indgå i denne organisation, som stå direkte under Kejser Jakop IVs og det emyrianske senats kommando. Kåbernes formål er at udvide Emyrs magt gennem videnskab og decideret magisk styrke. Oprindelse De Emyrianske Kåber blevet stiftet af Kejser Jakop IV i år 5 e.D. under den kortvarige strid, som af menigmand blev døbt Cirkelbruddet. I begyndelsen af år 5 bekendtgjorde kejseren, at han og senatet ønskede privat kontrol over alle emyrianske troldmænd. Derudover ville han ikke tolerere, at nogen ekstern autoritet nedlagde regler for de emyrianske magere og sinkede deres fremskridt indenfor den magiske forskning. Magiens Cirkel blev forvist fra Emyr per kejserligt dekret, men det gik ikke lige stille for sig alle steder. Nogle troldmænd protesterede voldsomt imod kejserens og senatets beslutning, og spredte kampe brød ud i flere storbyer, da ordensmagten med vold greb ind for at smide alle ikke-emyrianske magikere, som forblev loyale overfor Cirklen, ud af landet. Det var dog ikke kun udlændingene, som studerede magi i Emyr, der brokkede sig. Flere emyrianske magere ytrede stærk misbilligelse over, at kejseren afskar dem fra samarbejdet med Cirklen, og nogle af disse gik sågar så vidt som til at flygte fra deres hjem for at undgå indkaldelsen til at blive en del af den nye orden. De fleste magere havde dog ikke noget imod beslutningen, da mange af de restriktioner, som Magiens Cirkel lægger på sine medlemmer, blev ophævet for at give de emyrianske troldmænd bedre muligheder for at forske i magi af den slags, som Cirklen kalder amoralsk og farlig. Ikke alle sluttede sig til De Emyrianske Kåber fuldstændig velvilligt, men kun få emyrianske magikere valgte Magiens Cirkel og landflygtigheden fremfor kejseren og fædrelandet. Medlemmer Mens magerne er forpligtiget til at være en del af kåberne, har Emyrs alkymister et frit valg om, hvorvidt de vil indgå i ordenen, da senatet har vurderet, at alkymi ikke er decideret magi. Mange alkymister har dog valgt at melde sig frivilligt, da de som forskerkåber har bedre forskningsmuligheder end de fleste andre videnskabsmænd. Som et medlem af De Emyrianske Kåber inddeles man i én af følgende to kategorier: Kampkåbe En kampkåbe bruger sin tid og mana på at hjælpe kejserrigets væbnede styrker. De fleste af dem indgår i hæren, da deres opgaver primært består i at støtte soldaterne med magi, og da det alligevel er deres pligt som kampkåber, vælger de fleste samtidig at lade sig lønne af hæren, da det ikke forandrer deres arbejdsopgave særlig meget at melde sig som soldat. Forskerkåbe En forskerkåbe bruger sin tid og mana på at studere og at forøge kejserrigets viden. Forskerkåberne er statsstøttede og modtager hvert år et legat, som skal finansiere deres videre studier. Til gengæld føres der også nøje tilsyn med dem, og såfremt en forskerkåbe ikke yder nok resultater, kan han ende med at få fratrukket sit legat. Regioner De Emyrianske Kåbers myndighedsområde er inddelt i fire regioner: Nordregionen tager sig af det nordlige Emyr og områderne nord herfor. Kåberne i nordregionen har hovedkvarter i Cirkel Instituttet, som engang var et akademi for Magiens Cirkel, i Nerlangen. Nordens fokus er Rustbjergene og beskyttelse af muren, forskning der kan gøre noget ved Emyrs sortblodsproblemer og udvikling af nye våben. Sydregionen tager sig af det sydlige Emyr og områderne syd herfor. Kåberne i sydregionen har hovedkvarter i det nyopførte akademi Kejserstorm Instituttet i Wissenheim. Sydens fokus er at holde et vågent øje med alle aktiviteter på (og i) Kamirr, at følge med i Magiens Cirkels bevægelser og at forske i magimodstand. Østregionen tager sig af det østlige Emyr og områderne øst herfor. Kåberne i østregionen har hovedkvarter i Silberrein len på Anton von Nerhaus’ gods nær lenshovedstaden Silberrein. Østens fokus er Traegonn Sletten og dens indbyggere, samt at forske i måder at modvirke shaman– og heksekræfter. Vestregionen tager sig af det vestlige Emyr og områderne vest herfor. Kåberne i vestregionen har hovedkvarter i Weisenhause Instituttet i Horst. Vestens fokus er desertører både fra kåbernes egne rækker og fra den emyrianske hær generelt og efterforskning af De blå kåber samt Nazarkiels øvrige overlevende allierede. Derudover forsker kåberne i vestregionen også i at forbedre kvantitet og kvaliteten af Emyrs kreaturer og afgrøder. Interne rangsystem Ligesom alle andre organisationer i Emyr har kåberne et strengt rangsystem, som deres medlemmer forventes at ære. Det ses nedenfor, hvor rangene nævnes fra toppen og nedefter. Førstekåbe Den nuværende førstekåbe er alkymisten Gerd Koldhause, en ekspert i krigsalkymi. Førstekåbens opgaver består i at kunne rådgive kejseren og senatet i alle sager, der drejer sig om De Emyrianske Kåber eller magi. Ydermere taler vedkommende på vegne af hele ordenen, når kåberne udtrykker sig offentligt til resten af Niraham, og har desuden ansvaret for at sikre, at ordenen får mulighed for at blande sig i alle politiske spil, som kunne komme organisationen til gavn eller være den til gene. Førstekåben udpeger også regionsdommerkåberne. Sideløbende med titlen som førstekåbe følger rangen af øverste dommerkåbe. Ethvert medlem af De Emyrianske Kåber, som er blevet anklaget af en regionsdommerkåbe, kan kræve sin sag behandlet af den øverste dommerkåbe. Ingen ekskludering af ordenen eller henrettelse af et medlem må finde sted, før den anklagede enten har fået denne ret opfyldt eller givet afkald på den. Andenkåbe Den nuværende andenkåbe er morticisten Gideon Randal, som også er den øverste kampkåbe. Hans opgave som andenkåbe består i at holde førstekåben og kejseren informerede om kampfløjens gøren og laden, samt sikre at kampkåberne på de forskellige krigsakademier bliver uddannet godt nok og i et tilstrækkeligt antal til at beskytte landet. Ydermere tjener vedkommende som kejserens personlige livvagt under rejser udenfor Emyrs grænser, ved vigtige begivenheder og når kejseren bevæger sig ind i farlige områder, f.eks. for at inspicere Den Emyrianske Mur eller grænsen til Traegonn Sletten. Tredjekåbe Den nuværende tredjekåbe er mentalisten Karl Hardeken, som derudover også er ekspert i lysmagi og den øverste forskerkåbe. Hans opgave består i at holde førstekåben og kejseren informerede om forskerfløjens gøren og lade, samt sikre produktivitet og frembringelsen af brugbare resultater indenfor sit felt. Ydermere skal han sørge for, at den viden, som forskerne i én region erhverver sig, også bliver stillet til rådighed for forskerkåberne i de øvrige regioner. Regionsdommerkåbe Titlen som regionsdommerkåbe er ikke kun forbeholdt én person, men rettere én person i hver region, altså fire i alt. En regionsdommerkåbe er en mesterkåbe, som er udnævnt for at holde øje med, efterforske og anklage kåber, som bryder ordenens vedtægter eller Emyrs love i regionen og udenfor Emyrs grænser i deres verdenshjørnes retning. Derudover er det kun en regionsdommerkåbe, som kan eksludere et medlem af De Emyrianske Kåber fra ordenen. Regionskampkåbe Der findes også kun én regionskampkåbe i hver region. Vedkommende er en mesterkampkåbe, som er udnævnt til at tage vare på regionens og grænsens magiske sikkerhed. Der findes altså kun fire af slagsen i hele Emyr, og de har kommandoen over alle kampkåber af lavere rang indenfor deres egen region. De er ansvarlige for at sørge for udstationeringer og træning af kampkåber i deres egen region, såvel som udenfor Emyr i deres regions retning. Regionsforskerkåbe Denne er en mesterforskerkåbe, som er udnævnt til at varetage organisationens interesser i en given region. Også disse findes der kun fire af i hele Emyr, og de har kommandoen over alle forskerkåber af lavere rang indenfor deres egen region. De er også ansvarlige for at holde sig opdateret om al forskning, erhvervelse og deling af ny viden samt banebrydende opdagelser indenfor magien, som gøres udenfor Emyrs grænser i deres verdenshjørne (hvilket vil sige, at nordens regionsforskerkåber med fokus på Rustbjergene ikke har meget at lave på dén front, mens sydens til gengæld må følge godt med i alt, hvad der foregår af magisk forskning i alle de sydlige lande). Mesterkampkåbe En mester er en kampkåbe, som har bevist sine kampevner gang på gang med stor succes og ære. Vedkommende besidder ofte en instruktørpost på et af de af kåbernes magerakademier, som er helliget krigsmagi og militær uddannelse. Mesterforskerkåbe En mester er en forskerkåbe, som har bevist sine akademiske evner gang på gang med stor succes. Vedkommende har ansvaret for at vejlede og hjælpe alle seniorforskerkåber og lærlingekåber, som henvender sig til ham, i deres studier, om end mesteren selv vurderer, hvor megen af hans tid hver enkelt underordnet har krav på. Mesterforskerkåber fungerer ofte som instruktører på De Emyrianske Kåbers akademier. Seniorkampkåbe Denne form for kampkåbe skal have deltaget i en eller flere kampe eller slag og bidraget betydeligt. Lærlingekåber kan blive indstillet til en forfremmelse til seniorkåbe af andre magikere eller officerer, som har overværet kampen, men ikke af almene soldater, idet disse ikke har et stort nok kendskab til magi til at kunne vurdere, hvornår en lærlingekåbes indsats i sandhed har gjort udslag under kampen. Seniorkåber nyder visse fordele såsom statslige bidrag til deres magiske uddannelse og generel respekt fra deres underordnede og ligemænd. Seniorforskerkåbe Denne person er en forskerkåbe, som har fået en eller flere af sine studier offentligt anerkendt af De Emyrianske Kåber. Det er de færreste forskerkåber, som begynder at studere en ny gren af magien end den, som de indtil da har specialiseret sig i, før de opnår rangen af seniorkåbe. Også seniorforskerkåber modtager statslig støtte til deres uddannelse. Lærlingekåbe Disse personer bliver også slet og ret kaldt novicer. Betegnelsen dækker over både kampkåber og forskerkåber; på dette tidspunkt skelnes der ikke mellem de to, da alle nybegyndere befinder sig lige lavt på rangstigen. Lærlinge befinder sig ofte på første til tredje grad, men en emyriansk forskerkåbe, som når sin tredje grad uden at være blevet seniorkåbe, betragtes ofte af de øvrige medlemmer af De Emyrianske Kåber som en ambitionsforladt klodrian. Kampkåberne kan dog ikke selv kontrollere, hvornår de får muligheden for at bevise deres værd på slagmarken, så det er ikke på samme måden en skam for en kampkåbe at nå en høj grad, mens han eller hun stadig er en lærlingekåbe. Ud over disse titler kan en kåbe blive tildelt et ekspertiseområde, hvis hans eller hendes viden eller evner menes at være de absolut bedste i hele ordnen indenfor dette felt. Dette betyder, at eksperten har gjort sig fortjent til at blive hørt af Det Øverste Råd, såfremt kåberne her har brug for vejledning indenfor det givne fag. Desuden skal alle kåber, som ønsker at studere et område indenfor magien, som der allerede er en ekspert for, have ekspertens tilladelse til at forske videre indenfor dette felt og desuden følge hans eller hendes instrukser til, hvilket indsnævret område indenfor faget, vedkommende skal studere. Det Øverste Råd Denne sammenslutning består kun af tre medlemmer: Førstekåben, andenkåben og tredjekåben. Disse tre udpeger i samråd regionsforskerkåberne og regionskampkåberne, mens førstekåben alene kan udpege regionsdommerkåberne. Såfremt en afstemning står som to stemmer mod én, trumfes beslutningen igennem, men generelt er rådet enigt, for der snakkes længe om sagerne, inden Det Øverste Råd lader det komme til en afstemning. Regionsrådene Ud over Det Øverste Råd er der også regionsrådene. De består hver især af et områdes regionsforskerkåbe, regionskampkåbe og regionsdommerkåbe. Dette råd holder opsyn med sin egen regions sager og rapporterer alt videre til Det Øverste Råd, men som regel griber Det Øverste Råd ikke ind i beslutninger, som er taget af et regionsråd. Nordrådet består af dommerkåben Kristina Faber Gottlieb, kampkåben Leopold Gottlieb og forskerkåben Manfred Adler. Nordrådet er især berømt på grund af ægteparret Gottlieb, skønt det er fruen, som får den største opmærksomhed. Kristina Faber Gottlieb er nemlig ikke kun medlem af De Emyrianske Kåber, men også af Mørketvingernes Orden, og hendes ekspertise indenfor bekæmpelsen af mørkets kræfter er vidt berømmet. Sydrådet består af dommerkåben Karl Wulffberg, kampkåben Rosamunde Wulffberg og forskerkåben Sigrid Blauengel. Indenfor dette råd er Sigrid den mest berømte af de tre som en ekspert i lægekunst og helbredende drikke, men også lettere berygtet for sin stille modstand af den behandling, som kriminelle emyrianere udsættes for som et led af kåbernes egen forskning i alkymi og magi. Mange spekulerer på, hvordan en så åbenlyst blød kvinde har formået at få en plads i et regionsråd, men ingen kan heller benægte Sigrid Blauengels dygtighed indenfor hendes fag. Østrådet består af dommerkåben Grev Anton von Nerhaus, kampkåben Heinrich Berg og forskerkåben Wolfgang Hartmut. Dette regionsråd har fået mindst omtale indtil videre blandt både deres magiske kollegaer og almenmænd. Vestrådet består af dommerkåben Hansel Koertig, kampkåben Baron Give von Heidelberg og forskerkåben Pierr Desmarais. Pierr Demarais var stor modstander af kåbernes brud med Magiens Cirkel, hvilket først og fremmest skyldtes hans modvilje mod at blive afskåret fra Cirklens akademier i Alvonsaria, hvor han fader er født. Der er blevet sået megen tvivl om Pierrs loyalitet overfor Emyr både blandt kåberne og hos hoffet, men indtil videre har Pierr rettet sig ind og fastholder urokkeligt, at hans troskab falder hos hans moders folk, hos kejseren og hos fædrelandet. Akademier De Emyrianske Kåbers største akademi er Cirkel Instituttet i Nerlangen, som blev grundlagt i år 1127 e.J. og til at begynde med var en del af Magiens Cirkel. Siden Cirkelbruddet har der været megen snak om at omdøbe akademiet, så dets navn ikke længere er en så direkte hentydning til Magiens Cirkel, men indtil videre er dette ikke sket, da skolens navn trods alt er respekteret og velkendt rundt omkring i Niraham, og en stor portion af skolens umiddelbare gode ry ville gå tabt, hvis det pludselig skiftede navn. Kejserstorm Instituttet i Wissenheim er det næststørste emyrianske akademi, selvom det kun blev grundlagt for få år siden i år 7 e.D. og endnu ikke for alvor har haft mulighed for at føre sig frem i den akademiske verden. Kejserstorm er ikke desto mindre allerede kendt for de alkymistiske eksperimenter, som finder sted på skolen: Magiens Cirkel fordømmer både procedure og resultater uden egentlig at kunne fremlægge nogle beviser for, hvad der går for sig, men De Emyrianske Kåber tilbageviser, at proceduren ikke kan klandres, eftersom der kun eksperimenteres på dødsdømte kriminelle og vederstyggeligheder, som ingen rettigheder har i Emyr. Hvad angår resultaterne er de endnu ikke fuldkommen fremme i dagens lys, men så vidt det kan forstås på De Emyrianske Kåber, drejer det sig om at omskabelsen af levende væsener, så disse før karaktertræk og kræfter næsten tilsvarende udøde, men stadig forbliver i live, hvilket enhver kirke jo kun burde kunne bifalde. Weisenhause Instituttet i Horst er det mindste emyrianske magerakademi, men er stadig berømt for sin forskning i elementalisme og for sin oplæring af især kampkåber. Skolens stolte tradition stammer fra Thomas Weisenhause, som for trehundrede år tilbage var vidt berømmet for sin kontrol over is og vand.